callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SC-2010
The SC-2010 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The weapon has low damage compared to other assault rifles, but it is compensated with low recoil and long range. Campaign The SC-2010 can commonly be found on Federation soldiers. It is the starting weapon in "Struck Down" and "Birds of Prey" for Logan Walker. Multiplayer The SC-2010 is a default assault rifle that has low recoil, moderate damage, moderate range, and a high rate of fire. Statistically, this weapon behaves very similarly to the ACR and ACR 6.8 of previous games. It has the lowest recoil out of any assault rifle while still maintaining a respectable damage profile. The low recoil means the foregrip attachment is not as useful on this weapon as on other assault rifles, often freeing up space for another attachment. The SC-2010 is best used in close and mid-range engagements where its low recoil and high rate of fire will be an advantage. Though accurate at long distances, its low damage means it will require 5 shots to kill at extreme ranges, making it less effective than other weapons in its class. Due to the lower recoil and nice range it possesses, Focus can considerably aid this weapon when engaging at longer ranges. Because this weapon is unlocked by default at all times, it gains an instant advantage over its competitors. Thanks to the range and comfortable rate of fire, this weapon can be used well in Hardcore game modes, where the lower damage won't be a factor of concern. Extinction It also appears in Extinction, in Point of Contact, for $1500. It is semi-automatic rather than fully-automatic. It has a low rate of fire and moderate damage, and is quite an inexpensive and useful weapon for clearing out early hives, but it is a poor choice once the player reaches the first barrier hive. It is located at the lookout in the mountains, where the Turret is. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire Gallery SC-2010 model CoDG.png|The SC-2010's model. SC-2010 CoDG.png|The SC-2010 in first-person. SC-2010 iron sights CoDG.png|The SC-2010's iron sights. SC-2010 Third Person CODG.png|The SC-2010 in third-person. SC-2010 Red Dot Sight Grip CODG.png|SC-2010 with Red Dot Sight and Shotgun attached. SC-2010 Red Dot Sight pick-up icon CODG.png|Pick-up icon of the SC-2010 that is equipped with Red Dot Sight. sc-2010lg.png|SC-2010 large sc-2010.png|SC-2010 small Trivia *The pick-up animation for the SC-2010 involves the player checking for rounds in the magazine before inserting it. This can hurt the player, as this usually takes a couple of seconds before the player can start firing. *In the reloading animation, the player manually removes the magazine before inserting the new one. When Sleight of Hand is equipped, the player uses the new magazine to quickly tap off the old magazine before it is inserted. The trait of changing the animation is shared with the SA-805, the Honey Badger and VKS. *The SC-2010's serial number is 40074528 *Along with the Vepr, Dec 4, 1984 is written on the gun in blue. *"FAL CAL. 7.62x51 MM''' NATO'''" is engraved on the SC-2010's receiver. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles